This is an open-label pilot study to test procedures for determining the safety and efficacy of the aminoglycoside, tobramycin, for inhalation in patients with pulmonary tuberculosis. Tobramycin will be administered as a single drug in the form of an aerosol for the first five days of therapy and the rate at which mycobacterium tuberculosis is eradicated from the sputum will be determined.